Beautiful lies
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: AU. Sirius Black odia todo aquello que tenga que ver con la familia Lupin. ¿Qué pasará cuando comience a amar a un Lupin, sin saber quién es en realidad?
1. Camisa de emergencia

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a JK.

El comienzo (y solo el comienzo) de esta historia está basado en la telenovela Dulce Amor.

* * *

 **Camisa de emergencia**

―Mierda.

Remus se tanteó sus bolsillos una vez más.

Nada.

Definitivamente, había perdido su billetera, con todos sus documentos, tarjeta de crédito y efectivo. Soltó un suspiro. No le podía estar pasando esto.

Era una tarde de comienzos de verano, hacía calor pero no demasiado. De todas formas, ahora que no tenía dinero para pagarse un taxi, tendría que ir caminando. Eso sí que le daría calor.

Tenía sed y estaba cansado por su viaje en tren. Había estado horas sentado, con el culo dolorido. Solo para que ahora no tuviera ni un peso para comprarse un refresco.

Decidió revisar su valija una vez más. Ya lo había hecho cinco veces y la billetera no estaba allí. Una sexta para asegurarse no le haría mal. Y valió la pena. No encontró su billetera, pero sí un único billete hecho una bola al fondo de un bolsillo interno.

―Gracias, Dios.

Un poco más animado, se acercó al pequeño bar que había en la estación del tren y pidió una Coca-Cola. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el frío pasando por su garganta. El viaje a casa caminando y con la valija a cuestas ya no parecía un infierno ahora que se había quitado un poco la sed.

Estaba por cerrar la botella cuando un niño que corría mirando para atrás chocó contra él, provocando que todo el contenido cayera sobre su camisa.

― ¡Pero la p…!

Se detuvo antes de finalizar la frase y se contuvo de gritarle al niño, quien lo miraba horrorizado.

―Señor… disculpe… le juro que no fue mi intención… yo…―las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar en los ojos del pequeño.

―No pasa nada, en serio―forzó una sonrisa Remus.

Genial. Ahora no solo llegaría a su casa transpirando, sino que también con toda la camisa manchada. Y sus padres lo esperaban con invitados.

" _Este día no podría ir peor_ ".

Salió de la estación y comenzó su camino, sin apuro alguno. La expectativa de llegar a casa ya no era tan tentadora como lo había sido aquella misma mañana.

Había caminado solo media cuadra cuando vio una tienda. Tenía un cartel que decía "Como nuevo", y justo abajo y con letras más pequeñas habían añadido "Ropa de segunda mano".

Remus no lo pensó dos veces. Aún le quedaba un poco de plata. ¿Qué tan cara podía ser una camisa de segunda mano?

La tienda era mucho más grande por dentro de lo que aparentaba por fuera. Parecía que había sido en algún momento un enorme galpón. Estaba abarrotada de gente, y había grandes cajones por todos lados rebosando de ropa. Había también armarios de apariencia vieja con algunas prendas en perchas. Remus localizó rápidamente una camisa blanca. Le faltaba el botón superior y estaba bastante arrugada, pero no parecía de mala calidad.

― ¿Va a llevar eso, señor?

Un muchacho de pelo negro que aparentaba tener su edad se había acercado a él. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de jean y una remera simple. Remus supuso que sería un empleado, ya que tenía varias bolsas vacías del local en una mano.

―Sí, creo que sí…

Remus se fijó el precio y saco la plata que tenía.

―Mierda, no llego…

El muchacho miró para ambos lados antes de acercarse más. Parecía un poco nervioso.

―No sé preocupe, hoy está de oferta―dijo, quitándole a Remus la plata de la mano―. Tome―agarró la camisa, la metió en una bolsa y se la tendió a Remus.

Estaba sorprendido. Sin recibo, sin pasar por caja, y un empleado sin modales. Pero después de todo, era una tienda de segunda mano, jamás había ido a una antes. Quizá así funcionaban las cosas por allí.

―Eh… gracias.

El muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa rápida, se guardó la plata en el bolsillo del pantalón y desapareció entre la gente.

Remus se dirigió a la salida, aún confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. En el momento que cruzó las puertas, alguien chocó contra él con fuerza. Ambos cayeron al piso. Remus identificó al muchacho que lo había atendido hacía menos de diez minutos. Los ojos de este se dilataron, al parecer también reconociéndolo.

― ¿Estás…?

La frase de Remus fue cortada.

― ¡Corre! ―gritó el muchacho, levantándose de golpe. Agarró a Remus de la mano y comenzó a correr sin soltarlo. Remus miró para atrás y vio a dos oficiales de policía siguiéndolos a unos pocos metros.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ―exclamó Remus.

― ¡Ahora te lo explico!

El muchacho corría rápido y tenía fuerza suficiente para acelerar el paso de Remus, que no era tan atlético. Perdieron a los policías en una curva y el pelinegro empujó al otro detrás de un árbol. Remus se encontró acorralado entre el árbol y el muchacho, con la respiración de este contra su mandíbula. Se sentía incómodo, pero no pudo evitar notar el rico aroma que desprendía aquel extraño.

Escucharon unos pasos alejándose. El muchacho se relajó y miró a Remus a los ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes.

―Perdón por eso.

Seguía tan cerca que su aliento entró directamente por la boca de Remus. Él lo empujó un poco para separarse, tenso.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Y por qué me metiste en tu problema?! ―exigió saber.

―Eh… puede que no sea un empleado de esa tienda―reconoció el otro, frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa de disculpa.

―Sí, eso lo noté, gracias―dijo Remus sarcástico.

―Bueno, y no podía dejarte ahí con una camisa robada…

― ¡No la robé! ¡Tú me hiciste creer que la compré!

El extraño se encogió de hombros.

―Sigue siendo robada.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Remus fulminándolo con la mirada. El muchacho soltó un suspiro.

―Mira, lo siento, ¿está bien? No soy un ladrón―Remus bufó ante esa afirmación―. ¡En serio! De acuerdo, sí, estaba robando. Pero tuviste la mala suerte de conocerme en el único día que lo intenté. Lo juro.

Parecía tan sincero que Remus no pudo evitar creerle.

―Como digas.

―En serio. No lo hacía por diversión. Necesito el dinero. Y mira, tampoco quería meterte en esto. Pero, ey, ¡los policías se fueron! ―volvió a sonreír.

Remus no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

―No está bien lo que has hecho―le dijo―. Y no iré a la policía, solo si prometes no hacerlo más.

El muchacho puso una mano en el corazón y alzó la otra.

―Lo juro solemnemente―dijo, aún con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios―. Soy Sirius, por cierto―añadió, extendiendo una de sus manos.

Remus se la estrechó.

― ¿Solo Sirius, sin apellido?

Sirius se acercó más a él.

―Eso no te lo puedo decir―susurró en un tono cómplice que envío un leve temblor a toda la espalda de Remus―. En caso de que cambies de opinión y quieras ir a la estación de policía―ensanchó su sonrisa mientras se alejaba―. ¿Y tú eres?

―Remus―dijo sin más.

―Oh, ¿tampoco tienes un apellido? ―preguntó Sirius divertido―. ¿O también tienes motivos para ocultarlo?

Esta vez fue Remus el que habló en un susurro cómplice.

―Todos tenemos nuestros secretos.

Sirius se mordió el labio mientras sonreía.

―Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, antes de que uno de esos oficiales vuelva.

―Sí, yo también debo irme―afirmó Remus.

Sirius volvió a estrechar su mano, y lo miró directo a los ojos. A Remus se le cortó un poco la respiración por la intensidad que aquella mirada gris y profunda. Se dirigieron una leve sonrisa, con las manos aún aferradas, antes de que Sirius se diera media vuelta y echara a correr.

Remus lo vio alejarse hasta que se perdió en una equina.

Suspiró antes de seguir su camino. Era hora de ir a casa.

* * *

 **N/A** :

¡Hola! Si estás leyendo esto: ¡muchas gracias! Espero que puedas dejar un comentario :)

Hace meses que no escribo nada; no solo en fanfiction, hace meses que no escribo nada de nada. Esto fue por problemas personales. Espero que mi falta de práctica no se note mucho, y también espero que mi técnica vaya mejorando a medida que sigo escribiendo. Sé que este capítulo no es la gran cosa, pero estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerme escribiendo, porque esa es mi forma de escapar de los problemas por un rato.

Esta historia será wolfstar y jily, pero creo que será más sobre la primera que sobre la segunda, si bien habrá jily. Por otro lado, Lily será Lupin, no Evans, ya que será la hermana de Remus.

Espero que disfruten de esta historia.

Saludos desde este rinconcito del mundo,

Ceci :)


	2. Mentira piadosa

Aún es todo de JK.

* * *

 **Mentira piadosa**

La enorme mansión se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que Remus había estado allí. Unos portones plateados le cerraban el paso al camino que lo conduciría a través del enorme jardín.

Se escondió entre unos arbustos cercanos, entre los cuales jugaba cuando era un niño con su hermana menor. Una vez allí, se sacó la camisa y se puso la nueva. Trató de arreglarla un poco, estirándola todo lo que pudo. Fue en vano, la camisa seguía tan arrugada como antes. Pero después de todo, había estado toda la mañana sentado en un tren. Nadie podía esperar que estuviera en excelente estado.

Tras meter la camisa vieja en la valija, salió de entre los arbustos. Tomó aire ante la imagen de su hogar y, sin darse tiempo a pensarlo dos veces, tocó el timbre.

* * *

―Entonces, ¿de dónde dices que sacaste toda esta plata? ―preguntó James interesado.

―No es tanta―Sirius se la sacó de la mano.

―Lo es para ti. Eso es lo que gana tu madre en un día entero de trabajo―le recordó su amigo.

―Lo sé. Va a estar feliz cuando llegue a casa―sonrió Sirius con orgullo.

―Eso si no sabe de dónde la sacaste…

―No tiene por qué saberlo. Mira, le voy a comprar algo bonito. Un vestido, o una blusa. Algo que le guste.

―Creo que ella preferiría que le compres comida―opinó James, frunciendo los labios.

Sirius suspiró.

―Eso es lo que ya hacemos con toda la plata que ganamos. Pero ella jamás se da un gusto. Siempre que sobra algo, lo guarda para ahorra o me compra a mí algo que necesito. Jamás a ella.

―Está bien, pero ¿de dónde piensas decirle que salió? ―inquirió James.

―De mis ahorros―contestó Sirius sin pensarlo.

― ¿Y en realidad salió de…?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

― ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

― ¡Porque no quiero que te metas en problemas, idiota! ―exclamó James.

―No te preocupes, estoy bien―prometió su amigo―. Y tú… ¿no deberías volver al trabajo?

James miró su reloj.

―Sí, se terminó mi almuerzo… Te veré más tarde―le dio una palmada en el hombro y se levantó del murito en el que se habían sentado a comer las hamburguesas al pan.

Sirius lo vio alejarse y se tanteó el bolsillo. Sonrió ante la imagen de aquel desconocido al que había conocido una hora atrás. Pelo color arena, ojos ámbar, nariz empinada, pestañas largas. No se podía sacar su imagen de la cabeza. Todavía podía sentir su pecho contra el suyo y las respiraciones entremezclándose mientras se escondían detrás del árbol.

Suspiró. No estaría mal verlo de nuevo. " _Nada mal_ ".

* * *

Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de entrada, esta se abrió. Un hombre flaco y casi calvo, le sonrió ampliamente. Era alto y tenía unos pocos mechones rojizos peinados para atrás con gel.

―Buenos días, señor Lupin―lo saludó con un auténtico tono de felicidad.

―Buenos días, Arthur―correspondió Remus a su saludo.

―Lo están esperando en la sala. Llega tarde―lo rezongó con cariño el mayordomo.

―Ah, ¡cuándo te cuente este día! ―suspiró Remus.

Lo último que quería era ver a sus padres y a sus invitados. Estaba deseando poder darse un baño, meterse en la cama y dormir toda la tarde sin que nadie lo moleste.

A pesar de sus deseos, se encaminó hacia la sala. El cotilleo de los mayores se escuchaba por el pasillo. Hablaban de expandir sus negocios más allá de Europa, comenzando por Asia.

Remus se asomó a la sala y tosió suavemente para llamar la atención. Las voces se callaron y todos miraron en su dirección.

Su madre estaba sentada en el sillón junto con otra mujer. Hope Lupin era ya muy mayor, lo cual se podía decir sin problema por las marcas de la edad en su piel, las cuales no podía tapar con una tinta cada quince días, como hacía con su pelo. Los lentes estaban apoyados casi en la punta de su nariz, y tenía un vestido color crema adecuado para una mujer treinta años menor.

Se paró en el momento en que lo vio.

― ¡Remus, querido! ―se acercó a él y lo abrazó con más delicadeza que entusiasmo―. ¡Ya estábamos preocupados! ¡Deberías haber llegado hace horas!

Remus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la ironía que, de tan preocupados que estaban, no lo habían ni siquiera llamado para saber dónde estaba.

―Perdí mi billetera, no pude tomarme el taxi. Vine caminando―contó, mientras su madre se separaba de él.

―¿Por qué no llamaste?

Esas palabras fueron el saludo de su padre. Lyall Lupin no podía ocultar las canas, que se reflejaban tanto en el pelo de su cabeza como en su gran bigote. Era un hombre grande y su traje demasiado pequeño. Parecía que la camisa se le iba a reventar en cualquier momento.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

―No tenía problema en venir caminando.

―Querido―le volvió a hablar su madre―. Ellos son el señor y la señora Abbott. Están en la firma de la fábrica, seguro te hemos hablado de ellos alguna vez.

―Sí, claro―mintió Remus con una sonrisa, mientras estrechaba las manos de ambos.

―Se mudan a Hong Kong el año entrante, estamos pensando en exportar nuestra mercadería para allí también. ¿Qué te parece? ―continuó ella.

―Impresionante―aseguró Remus, aunque no podía importarle menos.

―Irás conmigo a la fábrica esta noche―le dijo su padre―. Te mostraremos los puntos a dónde ya nos hemos extendido. Y mañana ya comenzarás a trabajar. Veremos de que sirvieron estos cuatro años de universidad.

―Perfecto―asintió él, viendo ya lo triste que sería su verano.

Una señora entró en ese momento con una bandeja, en la cual llevaba cuatro tazas con té.

―Remus, esta es la señora Black―su madre la señalo―. Trabaja con nosotros desde hace cuatro meses―luego miró a la señora con un aire despectivo―. ¿No ha visto que llegó mi hijo? ¿Por qué no hay taza para él?

La señora Black lo miró sorprendida.

―Lo siento, estaba haciendo otras cosas y no lo noté… Ya le traigo una taza, señor―inclinó un poco la cabeza.

―Más tención la próxima―Hope puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió a sus invitados.

―No, está bien―se apresuró a decir Remus―. Voy a ir a bañarme ahora, así puedo acompañarlos después a la fábrica. Con su permiso…

Se apresuró a salir de allí. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y vio una puerta del pasillo entreabierta. Sonrió mientras la abría un poco más.

Una joven pelirroja estaba acostada en la cama, con los auriculares puestos y viendo un video en su computadora.

― Entonces, ¿así es como son las cosas ahora? ―exclamó Remus, provocando un salto en su hermana―. ¿Ya no vienes a saludarme?

Ella lo miró y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

― ¡Remus! ―gritó, levantándose de un salto y envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos. Remus cerró los ojos y la estrechó contra él. El primer abrazo sincero que tenía en meses―. ¡No puedo creer que por fin estés aquí! ―se separó un poco de él y le dio un suave golpe en el pecho―. ¡Jamás vuelvas a dejarme sola con esta gente! ¡No sabes cuánto me he aburrido este año aquí! ¡Qué suerte que vas a estar para el verano!

―No te emociones tanto con eso, voy a estar trabajando en la fábrica…

―Oh―a Lily se le borró la sonrisa―. ¡Pero es mi último verano antes de irme a la universidad, por lo que los próximos cuatro veranos estaré encerrada estudiando como un topo, así como tú has estado haciendo los últimos cuatro veranos! ¡No es justo! ¡Quería un último verano contigo! ―hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

Remus rio.

― ¡Y lo tendrás! Solo que no estaré en casa todos los días, pero podemos salir todas las noches, lo prometo.

Lily volvió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

―De acuerdo―dijo, antes de volver a abrazarlo.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Remus ya estaba limpio y con una camisa decente. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con el salón vacío.

― ¿Mamá? ―llamó.

La señora Black salió de la cocina.

―Señor Lupin―lo saludó, de nuevo inclinando la cabeza―. Su padre y el señor Abbott tuvieron un llamado de la fábrica. Una emergencia, al parecer. No me explicaron mucho, pero me dijeron que se encontrarían allí con usted.

―De acuerdo, gracias. ¿Sabe dónde está mi madre? ―inquirió.

―Salió a dar un paseo con la señora Abbott.

―Bien. Gracias de nuevo―le sonrió Remus de manera cordial. La señora Black inclinó un poco la cabeza antes de volver a meterse en la cocina.

―Si le digo que la tratan peor que a mí, no exagero―Remus dio un pequeño salto. Se dio media vuelta y vio a Arthur parado en la puerta del salón.

―Roguemos porque encuentre otro trabajo rápido―respondió―. Pobre mujer, mira que tener que trabajar para mis padres…

―Ni lo mencione…―Arthur sonrió―. Pero hay dos personitas en esta casa por las que vale la pena hacerlo―añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

―Será mejor que me vaya para la fábrica.

― ¿Quiere que le llame un taxi, señor? ―ofreció el mayordomo, ya extendiendo la mano hacia el teléfono.

Remus lo pensó un segundo.

―No, está bien, caminaré. Hay algo que debo hacer de todas formas.

Y corrió al segundo piso a agarrar algo de su valija.

* * *

Sirius sabía que era una mala idea vagar por la zona donde había robado hacía solo unas horas atrás. Pero aquel extraño, ―" _Remus_ ", se dijo sonriendo ― lo había dejado con una sensación extraña. Como de vacío. Como si tuviera sed y él fuera agua. _Necesitaba_ verlo al menos una vez más. Y lo único que sabía de él, era que había ido a comprar a aquella tienda. Solo podría buscarlo por ahí.

Tan calmo, parecía tan formal pero al mismo tiempo lo había perdonado. Quizá era eso. Que Sirius estaba acostumbrado a que lo juzgaran. A que lo trataran de mentiroso, o de ladrón, solo por ser quien era. Pero aquel extraño le había creído de verdad, Sirius lo había notado en su mirada. Y las personas que confiaban en un desconocido siempre habían llamado su atención.

Habían pasado más de veinte minutos, cuando decidió que era inútil.

" _Y patético_ ", dijo una voz en su mente. Buscando tan desesperadamente a un desconocido. No podía perder toda la tarde en eso.

Estaba por volver a su taller cuando lo vio. Reconoció la melena pajiza a lo lejos, y ese andar tranquilo, de pasos largos. Sonrió mientras se acercaban el uno al otro.

―Dos veces en un día, parece que se está haciendo rutina―fue el saludo de Sirius.

―En realidad, no es casualidad. Venía a buscarte―respondió Remus, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El corazón de Sirius dio un salto.

―Yo también te estaba buscando―reconoció.

―Vine a traerte esto―Remus le extendió una bolsa, que Sirius contempló sin entender―. Es la camisa―explicó.

" _Ah… la camisa. Claro. Me buscaba por la camisa_ ".

Intentó que su decepción no se notara en su cara, pero estaba casi seguro de que había fracasado.

―No es mía…

―Es para que la devuelvas―dijo Remus―. Así podemos olvidar lo que pasó y tú ya no tendrás que esconderte de nadie.

Sirius se miró los pies.

―No necesito que me enseñes una lección―murmuró de forma agresiva.

―Solo quiero ayudarte―aclaró Remus―. Puedo ir yo a devolverla si tú quieres.

Sirius suspiró y agarró la bolsa. Luego se sacó la plata del bolsillo y se la tendió.

―Esto es tuyo entonces.

Remus sonrió.

―Quédatelo.

―No, no es mío. Es tuyo―repitió él.

―Es un regalo.

Sirius sintió cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

―No necesito favores de nadie―dijo entre dientes, con más hostilidad de la que pretendía.

―Sí, los necesitas. Eso dijiste hoy, al menos. Que necesitabas el dinero―le recordó Remus―. ¿O estabas mintiendo?

Sirius lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

―No, era cierto.

―Quédatelo, entonces. Yo no lo necesito por ahora. Y si algún día lo hago, ya te pediré algún favor―le sonrió.

Sirius no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

―Bueno, estás más formal ahora―comentó―. Camisa nueva. ¿Vas a una cita? ―preguntó, ocultando su curiosidad.

―No, entrevista de trabajo.

―Oh, ¿dónde trabarás?

―En la Fábrica Lupin―contestó Remus con una sonrisa orgullosa.

―Ah…―Sirius no pudo disimular, notó cómo su propia expresión se transformaba.

― ¿Hay algo de malo con eso?

―No… solo que…―Sirius tomó aire y bajó un poco el volumen de su voz―. Odio a esa gente, a los Lupin. Tú ya debes saber algo de ellos si vas a trabajar allí, ¿verdad? Son detestables.

Remus lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño. Arrugó un poco el puente de la nariz. Sirius no entendió el porqué, pero le pareció adorable.

―Sí, eso he oído―respondió Remus finalmente.

―Mi madre trabaja para ellos. No en la fábrica, en su casa, me refiero. La mujer la trata horrible. Y el hombre le ha hecho varios comentarios…―Sirius apretó los dientes con rabia. Sintió sus músculos tensos. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía ambas manos cerradas en firmes puños―. No sé cómo me he contenido hasta ahora, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de partirle la cara a ese hijo de puta.

Remus carraspeó un poco.

―Bueno, debería irme. Espero que hagas lo correcto―le dijo, señalando la bolsa que Sirius tenía en la mano.

―Lo haré―prometió él―. ¡Oye! ―lo llamó, cuando Remus ya se había volteado―. Mi amigo, James Potter, trabaja también en la fábrica. Siempre viene a almorzar conmigo. Así que… ya sabes…―se pasó la mano por la nuca, nervioso―. Si algún día quieres venir con nosotros, estás invitado―sonrió ante la idea de verlo todos los días.

Remus también le sonrió, aunque su sonrisa parecía un poco triste.

―Claro… nos vemos después, entonces.

Sirius asintió y lo vio alejarse. Miró la bolsa que tenía en la mano y se encaminó hacia la tienda. Allí podría devolver la camisa y comprarle algo lindo a su madre.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Aw, aparecieron James y Lily :)

Es raro escribir a los padres de Remus como "malos", y a la madre de Sirius como una pobre señora... Pero estas son las cosas que pasan con los AUs.

Muchas gracias, NatyLynx, por tu comentario. ¡Y gracias por los favoritos y alertas! Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Saludos desde este rincón del mundo,

Ceci :)


	3. Esa maldita palabra

Todo de JK.

(Disculpen cualquier error, no he tenido tiempo de revisar, pero quería subirlo de todos modos porque tampoco tendré tiempo en un futuro cercano. Apenas pueda, reviso y arreglo).

* * *

 **Esa maldita palabra**

Remus dio otra vuelta en la cama. Los nervios no lo dejaban dormir.

En menos de seis horas sonaría el despertador, y entonces comenzaría una nueva etapa de su vida. No era una exageración. Sabía que una vez que comenzara a trabajar en la fábrica de su padre, sería para siempre. Algún día, él mismo sería el dueño, y luego se la pasaría a su hijo.

Se dio media vuelta de nuevo, ahora mirando al cielo estrellado a través de la ventana.

Pero no era por eso que estaba preocupado. No exactamente.

Comenzar a trabajar en la fábrica implicaría conocer al tal "James Potter", por lo cual Sirius sabría que había mentido. " _No mentí_ ", se recordó a sí mismo. Simplemente no pudo reconocer que él mismo era un Lupin, una vez que vio la cara de asco de Sirius. Pero eso no era una mentira…

" _De todas formas, ¿qué me importa? Sirius sabrá que soy un Lupin, ¿y qué? Seguramente no lo vuelva a ver en mi vida…_ ". El solo pensamiento le parecía desagradable. Quería volver a verlo, y ni siquiera entendía por qué. Lo cierto es que la opinión de Sirius sobre su familia le había dolido. Siempre había sabido que su familia no tenía muy buena fama, entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto el comentario de un desconocido?

Pero ahora, además, sabía que Sirius era el hijo de la señora Black… o al menos eso había entendido de su conversación esa tarde. ¿Cómo sería capaz de mantener esa mentira?

" _No mentí_ ", volvió a decirse, " _¿y qué importa de todas formas? No hay ninguna mentira que mantener, jamás lo veré de nuevo_ ".

Soltó un suspiro. Quizá eso sería lo mejor.

* * *

Sirius sintió la puerta cerrarse suavemente y abrió los ojos. Su madre estaba parada junto a la entrada, con una mirada de disculpa.

―Lo siento, Sirius, no quería despertarte―murmuró.

Él se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el sillón que usaba de cama.

―No me podía dormir de todas formas―dijo él. Luego miró el reloj―. Mamá, son casi las tres de la mañana. En dos horas ya tienes que volver al trabajo a prepararle el desayuno a esos…

―La señora me necesitaba hoy―lo cortó Walburga―. Necesitaba que ordenara el comedor para un almuerzo que tendrán mañana.

―Ya. Hoy eso, ayer necesitaba que limpiaras el cuarto de su hijo, mañana otra cosa. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso en tu horario de trabajo? ―inquirió Sirius.

―Su hijo llegaba hoy temprano después de varias horas de viaje, quería esperarlo con el cuarto limpio. Y no te preocupes, Sirius, me pagan las horas extra que trabajo.

―Mamá, no pu…

―Ahora no―lo interrumpió ella―. Estoy agotada, necesito dormir un poco.

―Si ahora no, ¿cuándo? ¡Nunca estás en casa, mamá! ¡Están explotándote! ―exclamó.

―No seas tan melodramático, Sirius―Walburga se metió en su cuarto mientras hablaba―. Yo acepté el trabajo y es el único que pude conseguir. Yo sé lo que hago―prometió, asomándose por su puerta―. Dulces sueños, querido―dijo, antes de volver a ocultarse en la oscuridad de la otra habitación.

Sirius suspiró, mirando la bolsa que tenía a los pies de su cama, donde se encontraba el vestido recién comprado.

―Hasta mañana―susurró, casi para sí mismo, mientras los ronquidos de su madre sonaban en toda la casa.

* * *

― ¿Señor Lupin? ―Arthur asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio―. Su coche ya está aquí.

―Gracias, Arthur…―Remus se miró en el espejo una vez más―. ¿Crees que el traje es demasiado?

―Señor, va a ir a trabajar a la directiva de una fábrica―le recordó el mayordomo.

―Sí, lo sé… solo que…―se quitó el saco y se remangó la camisa. A continuación se quitó la corbata y la arrojó encima de la cama―. ¿Mejor? ―preguntó, sonriendo para sí mismo.

―Su padre va a matarlo…

―Quizá―coincidió Remus―. Pero él ya está en la fábrica, no podrá hacer nada hasta que llegue allí, lo cual será tarde―ensanchó su sonrisa con orgullo―. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

― ¿No me escuchó, señor? El choche ya está aquí, se le hizo tarde para desayunar.

―Arthur, no podré pensar con claridad si no me alimento antes―señaló Remus.

― ¿Está tratando de hacer enojar a su padre? ―preguntó Arthur preocupado.

―No. Pero saber que no todo el mundo hará siempre lo que él quiere no le vendrá mal―contestó él, pasando por al lado del hombre y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Entró en la cocina y quedó congelado por un segundo al ver a la señora Black. La madre de Sirius, seguramente.

―Buenos días―lo saludó ella, con la cabeza gacha.

―Buenos días―respondió él―. ¿Hay algo que pueda desayunar?

La señora alzó las cejas.

―Creí que no desayunaría, lo siento mucho, señor―se apresuró a agarrar el pan―. Puedo hacerle unas tostadas si quiere, señor… Lo siento tanto, discúlpeme.

―No se preocupe―dijo Remus―. No tengo apuro, en serio―le sonrió―. Simplemente, ¿me lo podría traer al comedor cuando esté pronto?

―Sí, señor, por supuesto.

―Gracias… ah, y un té, por favor―añadió.

―Sí, señor―repitió ella, volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

Remus recordó las palabras de Sirius, de cómo trataban a su madre en la casa de los Lupin.

― ¿Usted ya desayunó?

La mujer lo miró desconcertada.

―Sí, señor, desayuné en mi casa antes de venir―respondió, poniendo agua a calentar.

―De acuerdo, pero siéntase libre si quiere comer algo a media mañana.

―Señor, tengo media hora libre al mediodía para almorzar. No se me permite comer en otro horario―contestó ella.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que come durante el día? ―inquirió Remus con sorpresa.

―Bueno, si su madre necesita que me quede más horas, también tengo media hora para cenar… Aquí están sus tostadas, señor―las puso sobre la mesa de la cocina.

―Gracias―murmuró él―. Puede comer una, si quiere.

―Señor, no…

―Ya lo sé―la interrumpió Remus―. Pero mi madre no está aquí, ¿cierto? Y a mí no me molesta que coma. Es más, me gusta tener compañía mientras desayuno.

La señora Black le sonrió y tomó una de las tostadas con timidez.

* * *

―No puedo creer que llegues a esta hora―lo retó su padre entre dientes en el momento en que Remus atravesó la puerta de su oficina―. ¡Y así de desprolijo! ¡Podrías haberte puesto por lo menos una corbata!

―Me la puse―admitió Remus―. Luego me di cuenta de lo ridícula que se veía y decidí arrojarla…

―No es el momento de decir estupideces―le espetó su padre―. ¡Algún día dirigirás esta fábrica! ¡Tómatelo en serio!

Remus se encogió de hombros. Su padre cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

―De todas formas―continuó Lyall―, ibas a tener que cambiarte una vez aquí… Tengo planes para ti.

―De acuerdo…

―Mira, si quieres dirigir esta fábrica, debes saber cómo funciona cada sección, conocer al personal, saber cómo se hace cada cosa. Por eso, haré contigo lo mismo que mi padre hizo conmigo cuando comencé a trabajar aquí: entrarás a trabajar como un empleado más. Irás a la sección más baja, por lo cual comenzarás armando las cajas, metiéndoles el producto. A medida que vea que tu comportamiento mejora, te haré una prueba de sección y entonces pasarás a la siguiente. Hasta que un día terminarás en la directiva, junto a mí.

Remus asintió. No le importaba demasiado. En realidad, prefería armar cajas que hacer negocios con el extranjero.

―Puede llevar años―siguió su padre―. Pero es necesario.

―Está bien―Remus se encogió de hombros―. ¿Qué hago entonces?

―Ve y preséntate a tus nuevos compañeros. Tu sección está en el tercer piso. No deberías decirles quién eres por ahora, porque saber que eres su futuro jefe hará que trabajen diferente cuando estés allí, y lo que necesito es que tú conozcas el funcionamiento real.

Mientras su padre decía eso, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Remus. Ese tal James Potter ya no tendría que saber que él era un Lupin y, por lo tanto, Sirius tampoco lo sabría. Sonrió para sí mismo.

―Eso es, me gusta tu entusiasmo―lo felicitó su padre, interpretando de manera incorrecta su sonrisa.

* * *

En el tercer piso había gente yendo de un lado para el otro. El bullicio de las máquinas hacía que todos hablaran a los gritos.

―Bienvenido al piso más ruidoso de la fábrica―dijo un muchacho, acercándose a él―. ¿Te perdiste o tienes la desgracia de comenzar a trabajar aquí?

―Trabajaré aquí―gritó Remus por encima del ruido―. ¿Armando las cajas?

El muchacho asintió y extendió su mano.

―Compañeros de sección, entonces. Frank Longbottom―se presentó―. Allí está nuestro rincón―señaló una de las esquinas, donde había unas veinte personas distribuidas en cinco grandes mesas. Frank se encaminó hacia allí y Remus lo siguió―. Aquella es mi mesa. Esos son Rosalie Garfield, Gabriel Thomas, James Potter y Adam Walsh.

Todos alzaron la vista en cuanto ellos llegaron a su mesa. Remus los miró y se detuvo en James Potter.

―Ey, este es…―comenzó Frank, dejando la frase suelta para que Remus se presentara.

―Remus―dijo él―… Remus Weasley―sonrió.

―Bien, Remus, te mostraré cómo…

― ¡Yo le muestro! ―gritó James, interrumpiendo a Frank a mitad de la oración. Se movió entre la gente hasta quedar al lado de Remus, luego le sonrió―. Hola, Remus.

―Eh… hola, James…―lo saludó él, confundido.

―Sirius me dijo que quizá vendrías…―James frunció el ceño―. Porque eres ese Remus, ¿cierto? ¿El que conoce a Sirius?

El corazón de Remus dio un salto. Sirius ya le había hablado a su amigo sobre él.

" _¿Y eso por qué me importa tanto?_ ".

―Sí… soy ese Remus. Nos conocimos ayer.

―Lo sé, tienes algo que ver con la plata que consiguió de la nada, ¿eh? Solo que él no quiere decirme qué…―lo miró entrecerrando los ojos―. ¿Qué tienes que ver con ese dinero, Remus?

―Eh…

No sabía si debía contestar eso o no. Fue una suerte que en ese momento, Frank les llamara la atención.

― ¡Trabajen o los tendré que cambiar de lugar! ―exclamó desde el otro lado de Remus.

James bajó la cabeza y comenzó a mostrarle a Remus cómo armar las cajas.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas cuando Remus notó que todos dejaban las cajas sobre la mesa, algunas terminadas y otras por la mitad. Luego comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida.

―Una en punto―le dijo James al oído―. Hora del almuerzo.

Remus dejó la caja y estiró los dedos. Apenas los sentía, y cuando los movía le dolía.

―No te preocupes―James comenzó a caminar también hacia la puerta y Remus se apresuró a seguirlo―. Solo demoras uno o dos días en acostumbrarte. Es decir, después sigue doliendo, pero ya estás acostumbrado―le guiñó el ojo a Remus mientras sonreía. Remus no estaba seguro si había sido un chiste o en serio nunca dejaría de dolerle.

― ¿Dónde es el comedor?

―Oh, nosotros no comemos en el comedor―dijo James, parándose delante del ascensor y apretando el botón para llamarlo―. Y con "nosotros" me refiero a ti y a mí, no a nuestra sección. Comeremos con Sirius―explicó, mientras se metía dentro del ascensor.

A Remus el corazón le dio un vuelco de nuevo. Volvería a ver a Sirius.

Habían caminado menos de tres cuadras cuando James le dio una palmada en la espalda y señaló delante.

―Ese es el taller de Sirius. Arregla autos. Y cuando tenemos algún problema con una de las máquinas de la fábrica, él es quien lo arregla.

A medida que avanzaban, Remus tenía cada vez una mejor visión dentro del garaje. Deslumbró a Sirius inclinado sobre el motor de un auto. Sus manos se perdían dentro del motor. Su expresión de concentración parecía casi de enojo. Tenía una mancha negra que parecía de aceite sobre la mejilla. La transpiración hacía que algunos pelos húmedos se pegaran contra su frente.

A Remus se le cruzó una única palabra por la cabeza. Se apresuró a descartarla, a olvidarla.

" _Es un chico_ ", se recordó a sí mismo. " _Un hombre_ ".

Sirius se incorporó y se pasó el torso de su mano derecha por la frente para secarse el sudor.

La palabra volvió a golpear a Remus con más fuerza.

― ¡Ey! ―gritó James, sacando a Remus se su embelesamiento―. ¡Te traje un amigo!

Sirius los miró y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Caminó hacia ellos.

―Se conocieron―dijo, escaneando a Remus de arriba abajo y provocándole a este una oleada de calor en el estómago―. No tan formal como ayer, pero todavía muy formal para trabajar en una fábrica―comentó.

Remus se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. Sentía la boca seca.

―No estaba seguro de cómo ir… por ser el primer día y eso―masculló.

Sirius ensanchó su sonrisa.

―No estás tan mal…

―Bueno…―interrumpió James―. Solo tenemos cuarenta minutos… ¿Comemos?

―No traje comida―recordó Remus―. No sabía que íbamos a salir.

―Está bien, yo te daré―dijo Sirius―. Te lo debo de todas formas―le guiñó un ojo―. Tengo un par de sándwiches adentro, ya vengo―se adentró en el taller.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora sentados sobre el césped de una plaza cercana. Hablaron de autos, del trabajo y de los estudios. Remus no podía evitar perderse en los profundos ojos grises de Sirius cada tanto.

―Será mejor que nos vayamos―dijo James, volviendo a sacar a Remus de sus pensamientos―. El señor Lupin nos matará si llegamos tarde.

Sirius soltó un bufido.

― ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que lo maten ustedes a él?

James rio.

―Sirius cree que deberíamos hacer una revolución. Tomar la fábrica y exigir que suban los salarios―le explicó a Remus―. No es tan mala idea.

Remus forzó una sonrisa.

―Bueno…―Sirius se paró y los otros dos lo imitaron―. Fue un gusto volver a verte. Trata de traer tu comida mañana―sonrió.

―Claro―dijo Remus, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sirius se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos más antes de negar para sí mismo con la cabeza, aún sonriendo, y darse media vuelta para volver a su taller.

* * *

La palabra seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza de Remus mientras él volvía a dar vueltas en su cama aquella noche. No podía evitar pensar en Sirius, y no podía evitar que esa palabra sonara entre sus pensamientos cada vez que lo hacía, mandándole un calor repentino debajo del estómago.

Se aseguró que la puerta de su cuarto estuviera bien cerrada. Luego cerró los ojos. La imagen de Sirius sobre el motor del auto vino a su mente en seguida. Transpirado. Manchado con aceite. Con esa expresión de concentración en su rostro.

Remus se mordió el labio, mientras permitía que esa palabra que lo había asaltado antes invadiera su mente. " _Sexy_ ". Deslizó una mano sobre su estómago y dejó que se metiera bajo sus calzoncillos. " _Tan sexy_ ". Su mano comenzó a moverse, casi por inercia, como si fueran sus instintos los que lo controlaban y no él mismo. Sirius mirándolo de arriba abajo con una sonrisa felina. " _Demasiado sexy_ ".

El calor siguió acumulándose en la entrepierna, justo en el centro de su mano. Dejó escapar un suave gemido antes de para su mano en seco.

Abrió los ojos. Su corazón latía deprisa.

¿Acababa de masturbarse con la imagen de un hombre?

Se dio media vuelta en la cama y miró por la ventana. Soltó un largo suspiro y trató de concentrar la vista en las estrellas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Muchas gracias a todos por los favoritos y follows.

Gracias, **NatyLynx** , de nuevo por tu comentario. Me alegro mucho que la historia te esté gustando. :)

 **TheFangirlWorm** , ¡gracias por tu comentario! Claro que puedes llamarme Ceci :) Sí, el que eso sea diferente es todo un reto para mí, porque debo acomodar eso a sus personalidades. ¡Me alegro que te guste!

¡Hola, **LadyRockerCat**! ¡Qué lindo saber que me estás leyendo! Me alegro tanto que te esté gustando. Como dije, hace tiempo que no escribo aquí, por eso me cuesta un poco seguir el ritmo de actualizaciones. Por lo tanto, si ven que desaparezco, todos tienen permiso de ir a mi tumblr (afanwhodreams), que es donde paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo, y traerme hasta aquí a patadas para que siga escribiendo :)

Saludos a todos desde este rincón del mundo,

Ceci :)


End file.
